metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer Mode (Metroid Prime Hunters)
Metroid Prime Hunters featured a multiplayer mode in addition to its single player story. The controls in both modes are identical, barring slight differences between different hunters. Up to four players can battle at once, either on- or off-line, playing as Samus or one of the other six hunters present in the game. If two or more players choose the same hunter an alternate color palette will be applied to those who chose the hunter last. Players start with the Power Beam, Charge Beam, an alternate form unique to each hunter, and it's abilities. Additional beams, Missiles, and other power-ups can be obtained by finding them scattered around the arenas. There are seven play modes and 26 arenas. Playable Characters Each of the seven playable characters is a space-faring bounty hunter, each working towards their own goal. *Samus Aran *Sylux *Weavel *Trace *Noxus *Kanden *Spire Arenas Of the 26 possible arenas, only eight are initially available for play. The rest must be unlocked through various means. Most are taken directly from single player, a trend of older shooters. The eight stages available immediately are: *Combat Hall *Data Shrine *Processor Core *High Ground *Ice Hive *Alinos Perch *Sic Transit *Transfer Lock The stages that must be unlocked are: *Sanctorus *Compression Chamber *Incubation Vault *Subterranean *Outer Reach *Harvester *Weapons Complex *Council Chamber *Elder Passage *Fuel Stack *Fault Line *Stasis Bunker *Head Shot *Celestial Gateway *Alinos Gateway *VDO Gateway *Arcterra Gateway *Oubliette Items and Weapons Several useful objects will often appear on the maps for players to find. These can range from health and ammo refills, to new weapons, to power-ups. The following is a list of items and weapons appearing in arenas. *Purple Orb - Restores 30 Energy *Blue Orb - Restores 60 Energy *Yellow Orb - Restores 100 Energy *Volt Driver *Battlehammer *Magmaul *Shock Coil *Judicator *Imperialist *Omega Cannon *Small Missile Ammo - Restores five missiles *Large Missile Ammo - Restores 10 missiles *Universal Ammunition - Restores the ammunition used by all weapons (except for the Power Beam and the Omega Cannon) *Deathalt - Locks the player in Alt Form and causes their touch to be lethal to others. This is Prime:Hunter's variant of the Death Ball from Echoes's multiplayer. *Double Damage - Doubles the power of all attacks *Cloak - allows the player to become invisible for a short time Modes Players can choose from seven different modes of play. The rules and goals of each mode vary. Battle A standard mode where victory is based on the number of kills made. The hunter who reaches the set goal for kills first, or who has the most kills when the time limit runs out, is the victor. Battles can be played as free-for-alls or on teams. Survival All players are given a set number of lives; when a player runs out of lives they are out of the game. The last hunter standing wins. Note that running and hiding may seem like a good idea, if you don't enter the fray for a set amount of time, your location will be revealed on the other players' visors and they can then hunt you down and kill you. Prime Hunter The goal is to hold the title of "Prime Hunter" for a set amount of time. The first player to make a kill becomes the Prime Hunter. At this point, all other players attempt to steal the title by killing the current Prime Hunter. While one is the Prime Hunter, their health drops at a steady rate and they have to kill to replenish, but they have increased speed and the affinity effects of all weapons. If the Prime Hunter dies by suicide instead of at the hands of another player, the next player to get a kill becomes the Prime Hunter. Capture Players are organized into Orange and Green teams. Each team has a base with an Octolith. The objective is to steal the other team's Octolith and return it to your base while your own Octolith is still there. Entering Alt Form while in possession of an Octolith will cause you to drop it. Each succesful capture of an Octolith gains your team a point. Reach the designated number of points to win. Bounty Similar to Capture, the goal is still to bring an Octolith to a base. The difference is that teams are not necessary, and there is now a single Octolith which must be brought to the only base. Be the first to reach the set point goal by bringing the Octolith to the base the designated number of times. Nodes Several rings will be placed around the battle field. Stand alone in a ring for a short amount of time to gain control of it. Once you have control of one or more nodes points will begin to be added to your score. Nodes can be taken from the control of other players. Once a player reaches the set point goal, that player is the winner and the game is over. Defender Quite similar to Nodes, players still try to capture a ring on the battle field. In Defender, however, there is only a single ring. This mode is generally more hectic than Nodes as every hunter will be after the same ring all at once. This mode can be played alone or on teams. Category:Prime Series Category:Nintendo DS